frosty easter
by purplezebracorn
Summary: Sophie is a normal teen and well...has no friends. poor girl. then she meets a someone who will love her no matter what...then the find out something that makes them closer. But what happens when a new threat comes to help Pitch get closer too... i suck at summarys...plz read JackfrostXOC nothing dodger. NOT JAMIE'S SISTER! rated M for violence and gore!
1. who are you?

**Okay I don't own the guardians or the film which is sort of obvious so let's carry on with story.**

**dedicated to my best friend THORina2245 on christmas :-) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE !**

Sophie walked through snow covered street and pulled her coat closer to stop her un-controllable shivering, her hair flying behind her from the frosty wind. She walked to the park and pulled out a sketch book and started drawing a nearby tree.

"That's a good drawing…" Came a voice behind her. She turned to see who said that, but there was no-one there. So she went back to drawing.

"You're amazing at drawer you know…"Came the same voice again. She looked around.

"Where are you…" she asked.

"You won't be able to see me. She turned back to her drawing only to come face-to-face to a boy with silver-white hair. Her face turns a slight red as he gave her a mischievous smile. She stared into his bright blue eyes. They were beautiful.

he moved his head from side to side and smiled as she followed him with her eyes.

"you can see me?" he asked making Sophie jump.

"yeah...why woundn't i?..." she replied sarcastically. he laughed.

Suddenly a piece of paper from her bag fell out and flapped around as it was trying to catch Sophie's attention. She turned to see it and pushed the boy out the way to grab it. She ran after it followed by a laughing boy.

"You know you could help me…right" she said, slightly frustrated. He laughed even harder; carrying a long stick where ever he went. She turned and searched around. The paper just disappeared.

"Looking for this?..." he smiled. Sophie growled at him and he chuckled lightly. She went to grab it from his hand but he moved it behind himself. She growled again.

After two minute of chasing him for the darn piece of paper, she gave up.

"Oww…Your no fun…" he grumbled, still laughing at all of Sophie's try's and fails.

"It's not my fault that you won't give it back…who are you anyway?..." she stared at him peculiarly. He was wearing brown trousers and a blue hoody, but then looked at his feet…they were bear.

The boy laughed and gave her nudge.

"I'll tell you tomorrow…"

"But…how?" she asked slightly confused.

"I'll be in your room…trust me" he grinned and Sophie cringed. What did he mean he was going to be in her room? "...and if I am...I get to stay at yours for the holidays...deal?"

she flinched as he held out his hand for her to shake. "...and if you aren't thenyou leave me be...okay?" and she shoke his hand

"deal" they both said in unison. his icy hands making her shiver.

She waved goodbye, grabbed her bag and turned to leave. She quickly turned back round to say something but when she looked he was gone.

"Weird…" and she left towards her house

**Okay first off this paragraph is totally short I know but I couldn't think of anything secondly I own nothing but Sophie and the plot and last but not least DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A COMMENT!**


	2. i know you

**Okay…as I said last time I don't own anything…thx for reading so far and more comments plz!**

_(Sophie's POV)_

I woke up and stretched. My eyes not wanting to open. After ages of rubbing them they finally do. I look around my room and see the only being in here…is me.

I knew that guy was lying; whoever he is. I smiled and got up, pulling the covers of my body to only be attacked by the cold air. I really do hate winter sometimes. I stretch once more and go to the bathroom for a warm shower, hoping that will wake me up.

I scrub myself till I feel squeaky and then continue to do my dark, raven hair. I know raven is dark but my shade seems even darker. I finally pull myself out of the shower to be again pulled into the freezing cold room. I brush my teeth and then leave the bathroom, towards my room.

I automatically go to my wardrobe and change into a white sleeveless and jeans. I quickly pull on a green jumper too, realising how cold I was again.

I pulled myself downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast, and remember my mum and dad are probably at work and have left me a note somewhere. I reach the kitchen and trudge to the fridge. I open it to show a note. I knew it would be somewhere.

I couldn't be bothered to read it I simply through it into the bin. I look back into the fridge and pull out the milk. I slam the door behind me and turn to the table. I look up to see something and then double take it. There in front of the door was the boy I saw last night.

"Wha- where- where did you come from?" I stuttered. He laughed.

"You didn't forget did you?" he grinned.

"FORGOT WHAT CREEP!" I yelled. This guy was seriously scaring me.

"The deal" he said, slightly hurt "you know…if I were here I get to stay…ring any bells?" he added.

I suddenly remembered it. Damn.

"So what's your name?" the boy asked, taking a seat at the table and looking up at me with his light blue eyes. My heart fluttered.

"Umm…Soph- Sophie Willis." Suddenly seeming proud of that name. He started laughing again. "What?" I asked, hurt.

"Do you know who I am?..." he replied still chuckling to himself.

"No"

"Oww come on…look at me and guess…"

I stared at him and thought. His icy touch…his clothes…the way his clothes where covered in frost…his pale skin…his snowy white hair. I looked at him again and he waved as I smiled.

"You- you're YOU'RE…JACK FROST!" I exclaimed jumping around, feeling giddy that he, Jack Frost the one who could bend weather was standing in front of me.

"Hooray…we finally got there." He snapped back sarcastically yet he was smiling at me sweetly. I giggled and then said.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah…I'm fine" he answered lazily.

Just then the phone rang and I picked it up. It was mum.

"_Hay sweetie you okay?"_

"Yes mum"

"_Well I was just checking…have you had breakfast yet?"_

"No I was just about to"

"_Okay…bye sweetie…love you"_

"Love you too"

She hung up and I went to the cupboard. I pulled down the cereal and poured myself some. I looked over to what I was doing, he looked up to my face and smiled. I smiled back. I didn't know why but every time I look at him I go light headed and giddy.

I quickly ate my breakfast remembering that I was meeting my cousin and her friends today. Hopefully not bringing Mark. I absolutely hate him. Always hitting on the first girl he sees and usually it's me.

"Hay Jack?" I asked uncertain

"Yeah?" he smiled and I smiled back.

"My cousin…Millie…is coming to pick me up today…were going to the park. Want to come?"

He looked up at me and grinned "sure I'd love to come".

I thought about yesterday when we met, and he asked if I could see him. I started to wonder "Jack, one more thing…why did you ask if I could see you last night?"

He looked at me and smiled again, oh that sweet smi- hold on Sophie. What are you saying?

"I asked you cus most teens hardly believe in me anymore" he answered my question still smiling.

"Ohh" we were silent as I ate my breakfast and left to grab my phone. Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and told Jack to be quiet as I saw who it was. It was Millie.

I opened the door.

"Hay ready to go?" she asked, smiling her big toothy grin she usually gives me.

"Yep" I grabbed the keys and got outside, Jack right behind me. I looked at Millie, she didn't seem to see him at all. Now I see what he meant. She didn't believe.

I looked at Millie's friends. She had brought Katy and Sam and then they moved to show…Mark. He gave me a wink and a smile and I looked away. He obviously didn't get the hint as he walked up next to me and tried to hold my hand. I looked behind to see Jack who smiled and waved, I giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Mark

"None of your business" I replied and tried to walk away. He started following me as we all walked to the snow covered park. And I didn't like it.

We got to a shop, which was our first stop. Millie and her friends asked if I wanted to come in too.

"No I'm okay" I would say; truth is I'd rather stay with Jack then be stuck in a building with Mark. I turned to Jack and smiled. He smiled back. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to be face to face with none other than…Mark…

**Okay there you go…for now mwahahaahaahahaa…**

**;-D**

**Plz comment **


	3. damn Mark

"Mark?...what do you want?" I asked, really not in the mood for him at the moment.

"This!" before I could say anything, his lips where on mine. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I tried to push him off but he held my wrists. Suddenly he fell. I looked down to see he slipped on some…ice! I looked up to see a very angry Jack, I giggled.

Jack floated back down, grumbling something under his breath. I looked at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" I nodded back to him.

"Sophie…stop talking to yourself and help me" he said slowly getting up but slipping and sliding as he did. Jack smirked and I nodded. He tapped his staff and more ice came out, causing Mark to slip and fall on his ass again.

I burst out laughing, Jack laughed too. Millie and the others came back out and went to help him, laughing as they did too.

Mark finally stood, his face bright red. I decided I to go home. I didn't really want to stay around, even if I didn't have anything back home to do. I waved goodbye and started walking home, Jack following.

We reached my house and I opened the door, slamming it behind me. I hated Mark, absolutely hated him. Jack looked at me confused.

"What's up?" he asked, humour ringing through it.

"MARK…THAT'S WHATS UP!" I yelled. Jack put his hands up as if he was surrendering, I sighed. "why can't he take a hint and leave me alone?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and flopped onto the sofa. Jack sat next to me and pulled of the woolly hat I was wearing. I gave a half-hearted laugh and looked at the clock. 8:45 in the morning. I got up and walked up to my room, Jack followed me up.

I grabbed my school bag and pulled out my homework. It was Sunday so I thought now would be the best tome to do it. I walked to my desk and sat down, Jack floating round my room.

"What you doin?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"Homework" I said coldly. Looking for a pencil inside my pencil case. I looked around, it obviously wasn't in there. "Damn pencil." Jack laughed, and I glared at him.

"Is this it" he said pointing to a pencil on my bed. Oh that's right I was drawing last night and I left it…I hate myself sometimes. I swiped the pencil from the bed and walked back to the desk, throwing myself at the chair.

An hour of damn homework later, I was done and I walked back downstairs. Followed by a bored Jack.

"Hay…" I literally screamed, making Jack jump. Before he could ask I was up and back downstairs with my sketch book and pencil. "Let me draw you." I pulled Jack over to the sitting room and sat him down. Though he stood to annoy me.

"Why are you so childish?" I asked.

"Hay you're the one who believes in Jack Frost!" he said putting his hands up in surrender. Again.

"Just stay still" I scoffed looking back down to my blank paper.

"Yes sir." I rolled my eyes. I started the drawing.

I drew his eyes first, then lightly sketched his nose and eyebrows. Then slowly drawing his lips in a smirk. I drew the outline of his face lightly and his hair softly, then going harder to show the shadows. I slowly came to his neck and hoody, which was preferably easy. I drew his hands and his staff after that. Now he had a floating body. I giggled and started filling in his brown jeans and feet. I eventually finished it with some shading and then signed the corner.

I turned my book to show Jack, who floated eagerly to see how I did. He looked at it and was silent.

"Is- is it okay?" I asked, nervous and his sudden silence. He looked at me and then the picture. He looked back at me again and his face cracked into a smile. I sighed in relief.

"Its…amazing" he gasped. I looked at the pictures face and thought. It looked very familiar, and then it hit me. I grabbed the book and flipped to some of the earlier pictures I drew, I came across a tall man with a similar face to Jack.

"Who's that?" he asked taking the book.

"I drew that from a picture I saw on the internet…he was a famous hero a long time ago" I sighed.

"He looks like me?" Jack said, stunned. I nodded.

"That's what I thought…but it's from a 300 year old painting…so I can't be sure if he really did look like you…it's a mystery-"

"I'm 318…he…he is familiar…it couldn't be…" he closed his eyes and when he opened them he yelled "it's my dad!"

"That's immpo-" I started, I looked at him and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't think?…"

"Yeah…I mean…I never knew who my father was" he said. Looking sad.

"Neither did I" he looked at me, shocked and confused.

"But I thought your dad was at work?" he questioned, he still looked confused. I giggled.

"That's my step-dad" I said sadly. He looked down.

"Ohh" I laughed, he looked at me but cracked up too.

We stopped and I put the TV on. Jack stared at it. "What's that?" he asked. I giggled.

"It's a TV."

We sat in silence as Jack studied it. I stopped watching the TV when Jack got up and was poking and prodding it. I gave up and turned it off. I looked at the clock again, it said 1:02. I was tired so I got up and walked to my room, followed yet again by Jack.

I got into my room and asked Jack to wait outside as I got changed. I let him back in after as I went and brushed my teeth. I came back in and saw Jack asleep on the floor.

I walked past him and got into bed and closed my eyes. After 2 minutes I heard movement, I was about to open my eyes again when I felt something clod on my forehead. I peeked slightly to see Jack kissing my head and then going back to sleeping on the floor.

He fell asleep and I opened my eyes and smiled. I closed them once again and drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of Jack and me together forever…


	4. lunch!

My alarm bell rung. I woke to find Jack still asleep on the floor. I got up, shut the alarm up and kissed his forehead, "that was for last night" I said. His eyes were closed but he was trying not to smile. I giggled and walked downstairs.

I decided to have toast this morning, it was a school day and I wanted something quick and easy. I popped the bread into the toaster and waited. While that went I rushed around getting my stuff together. Books, pencil case, lunch money. The lot.

The toast popped up just in time. I wolfed it down, grabbed my school clothes and walked into the bathroom for a fast shower. In…hair…face…out. I brushed my teeth, and changed into my clothes.

I walked into my room and threw my pyjamas onto the bed, waking Jack. He smiled up at me then noticed my clothes.

"What you doin" he asked floating up.

"Getting ready for school" I said sadly. I grabbed my sketch book, I wasn't really going to listen much today. I grabbed my bag and shoved the book in, walking out the door.

Jack followed me "do you have to go?" he moaned, and I laughed.

"Yes Jack…besides…you sound like you're the one going" I laughed again as he stopped moaning. I grabbed my coat and scarf, along with my keys too. I came to the front door and stopped, turning to the spirit behind me. "Besides…don't you have to make it cold?" he nodded with a smirk and followed me out.

He was about to fly off when I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me and smiled; I blushed and looked away while thrusting a piece of paper into his face. "Way to my school; that is if you want to come"

"Okay" he took the paper and waved as he flew of spreading snow and ice everywhere he went. I giggled and walked to school.

I walked through the gates of the school and then through the front doors. The heat of the radiators hitting me as I walk. I quickly took my coat off and held it on my arm, as I walked to my locker.

I entered the combination and grabbed the books I needed, stuffing my coat in after. I frantically shut the door after, fearing that the coat may fall out any second. I sighed in relief and walked to my first class, wondering what Jack was doing.

I walked through the door, into my first lesson. Math. I walked to my seat, which was at the back, and sat down. I had a great view out of the window here. I smiled pulling out the stuff I would need, including a page from my art book. I began to draw Jack from memory, starting with his face and hair.

By the time my teacher came in, I had finished him and was beginning to colour him in. I watch Miss Hutches take her seat and tell us to begin work on page something, question whatever. I finished colouring and began my work.

The first three lessons went slow, and then I had art. My teacher, Mrs Phillips thinks I have good potential in art. I find Mrs really funny sometimes, some say she's crazy.

Finally lunch came. Today was pasta, yaay? I sat down with my food…alone…and began eating. Why didn't anyone like me? There was a cold blast of wind from the other side of the hall making everyone gasp at how cold it was.

Suddenly there was a boy in the air; I looked closer to see it was Jack! No-one else seemed to be bothered and I remembered what Jack said; they don't believe. He seemed to be looking around for something. I waved and he flew over.

"Hay…" he said, smiling.

"Hay…" I mumbled, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"What's up?" he asked, obviously I seemed crazy because I'm mumbling.

"Well if I speak louder, it will look like I'm talking to myself" I snapped. People started looking at me strangely. Then Jessica walked past, with her little gang of twats.

"Look…Sophie's talking to herself because she has no friends…poor thing" there were snickers from her 'friends'. I tightened my fists. She walked past me, nocking my pasta onto me. "Oops…" she said, looking sorry. But her eyes were laughing.

I got up squeezing me fists and trying to keep them next to my sides. She giggled. I walked off, not giving her or her 'friends' a second look. "Sorry" she said sarcastically.

I got to my locker and entered the combination, noticing Jack was next to me.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at the stains.

"Yeah I'm fine…it's just a stain" I said, more harsh then I realised. I looked at Jack, who looked somewhat hurt "I'm sorry…I'm just…it's her and little gang of followers" I gestured to the dining hall.

"It's fine…she is a right ass, let me tell you that I will personally talk to North for you!" I laughed and then looked at him, confused.

"Who's North?"

"You know him as…Santa" I smiled at him and grabbed my books from my locker.

"You know…it's the end of the smaller kids school time…you can go play with them if you want?" I asked him, knowing how much he loved children. Well who didn't? He looked at me, uncertain.

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure…I wouldn't have told you otherwise!" he smiled and flew out the school to the younger kid's school across the street. I smiled and sighed as I walked into the classroom, taking a seat next to the window to watch the kids and Jack play.

I smiled.

History went by fast. The bell rung and I sprinted out the room to grab my coat from my locker; I shoved my books in and ran to meet Jack outside.

I came out and saw the children giggling at me.

"Where is he?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, but still smiling. The giggled and shook their heads. I sighed. "Where are you Jack?"

"You have to find me!" his voice rang, the children started laughing. I turned round, nothing. I looked back to where I was facing before, still nothing. I looked at the kids, who are laughing their heads off. I watched as they looked behind me? I smiled and turned quickly to see Jack doing a fake yawn, his eyes closed.

"Hay!" I yelled, knocking him to the ground.

"Aww you found me" he said giving me a sad face. I giggled this time.

We waved goodbye to the children and started walking home, then I remembered something. It's Monday! I have to babysit my cousin, my other cousin who's 5 years old.

"Jack…I have to babysit tonight" I looked at him and he smiled.

"Does he believe?" I laughed.

"Yes…as a matter of fact he does…I got him to." His smile grew bigger.

"Cool…can I come?" I thought about, my cousin would love that. I nodded and grinned as he got excited, asking questions all the way.


	5. babysitting

We got to my auntie's house; she was waiting outside for me. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for doing this again Sophie…I and your uncle Steve never go out" she handed me the keys as she walked to the car, where Steve was. They waved once and drove away. I went to the door and turned to face Jack.

"Wait by the window up there" I pointed to my cousin's bedroom window. He nodded and flew up next to it. "His name is Harry" he laughed.

"Be quick okay" I walked into the house, to be greeted by Harry. He smiled a big toothy grin, and then I noticed he was missing a tooth.

"Where's your tooth?" I asked, trying to make him giggle by tickling him. He laughed and said.

"It fell out this morning" he said with a lisp. I smiled.

"Well when you go to bed…make sure to put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy" he jumped around excitedly "and if you get ready for bed quick enough…I bought someone who would love to meet" I whispered. Harry shot upstairs, getting ready.

I walked up the stairs after 10 minute to see that he was in his PJs, brushed his teeth and had tidied his room (**I don't know?**). He smiled.

"Who came to see me?" I giggled and walked to the window. I opened it and peered out, Jack was floating above my head.

"What took you so long?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and moved so Jack could fly in. he stood on the floor and smiled at Harry.

"Who's that?" he looked up at Jack, excited again.

"That's Jack frost." He looked at me as if I had said he had won the lottery.

"Jack frost…the Jack frost?" he started jumping around yet again. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulder. "Can we play?" he asked giving me the puppy dog eyes, which I can't refuse. I sighed.

"Any mess…you guys have to tidy it up!" I said stern but soft. They cheered and ran downstairs. I stayed upstairs, finishing the tidying that Harry had missed.

When I finally gat downstairs, Jack and Harry were in the sitting room playing snap. Jack was letting Harry win so every couple minutes you would hear him groan and Harry roar with was cheeky little laugh.

I walked in, they smiled at me.

"Come join us Sophie" I sighed. It not like I was going to be let out that easily. We played for an hour till I realised the time.

"Bedtime!" I said making both the boys moan.

"Can't I stay up a little longer?" he gave me the puppy dog eyes that _usually_ works.

"No!"

Without another word I and Jack were leading Harry upstairs to bed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead before turning on his nightlight and walking out the door and going downstairs with Jack. Jack smiled.

"You'd make an amazing mom." The comment made me stop and think. Did I want to be a mother? If so…who with? I looked at Jack…he would make a great dad…I suppose?

We stayed in the sitting room; Jack had his head on my lap and wiping the hair from my face. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me. We looked into each other's eye, our gaze never breaking. It was like all of time froze.

A knock on the door brought me back into reality. I jumped up making Jack fall to the floor; he got up and watched me as I ran to answer the door. He followed.

I opened the door to my aunt and uncle, gave them the key and told them how easy it was to look after him 'alone'. I looked at Jack who smirked at me, I smirked back.

"Well thank you once again dear" my aunt said looking for what I'm looking at. I walked to the door pulling on my coat, Jack right behind me.

"Bye" I pulled open the door, grabbing Jack and closing the door behind me before I heard their answer.

We walked home in silence, well almost. We got to my house and Jack breaks it with:

"Sooo…" he said with a smile when I turned to face him. I looked him in the eye and again we locked eye contact, unable to move. I fumbled with the key and lock behind me, eventually I got it right and we fell in. we laughed as we got back up.

"I'm gonna go to bed" I walked upstairs and went through the routine again. When I came out of the bathroom, Jack was in my bedroom. Waiting. I smiled, kissed him on the forehead and got into bed automatically asleep.


	6. once upon a december

I woke up and realised that Jack wasn't in the room. I thought he was probably downstairs, so I quickly got ready and went downstairs.

I came down to make my breakfast and found a note. It read:

_Sophie,_

_Went to North's. Really important, sorry but I won't be back till late._

_Jack._

Whose North? I pushed the thought out of my head and got ready. I quickly ate my breakfast and got my bag ready and was out the door in a flash. I walked down the streets fast and got to school in the nick of time. I actually surprised myself.

I flew through my classes and was at home before I knew it. As I walked home I saw my aunt again. She ran up to me.

"Sophie, do you think you could babysit again on Thursday?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"Sure"

"Thanks dear…see you then" and with that she left. I rolled my eyes, I'm sure Jack would love to do it again. I smiled at the thought of Jack. I got to my house and walked straight to the sitting room, turning on the TV and grabbing my homework.

SpongeBob was on (**again I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind**) I looked around bored of homework. I was thinking about leaving it when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to reveal Jack.

He smiled and walked in and I closed the door.

"Nice to see you too" I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Hi" he replied still laughing. I rolled my eyes as he hoped onto the couch from behind it. I sat next to him.

"Where did you go?" I asked completely forgetting the note he wrote this morning. He stared at me for a minute, examining my face. I smiled at him and waved. He chuckled.

"You did find the note?" he asked, starting to look worried. Suddenly my brain started working.

"Yeah…who's North?" we were asking each other a lot of questions. He smiled at my question.

"I expected you to ask something like that…you know him as…Santa" a smile crept across my face as he spoke.

"Really…your friends…with…SANTA" I said, this was another big surprise to me. I mean in the same week, I've met Jack Frost and now he says he knows Santa. He smiled again.

"I also know the Easter bunny…and the tooth fairy…and the sandman!" my smile got bigger. I was really excited, I couldn't believe it. I looked at Jack who stared at me, thoughtfully. I smiled and kissed his cheek, then realised what I did and felt my face heat up, I looked away. He chuckled slightly.

When I looked back he pressed his lips against mine. His lips were surprisingly warm to me and I smiled into the kiss, I felt him put his hands around my waist so I put my hands around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

When we parted, I looked at him and smiled.

"So you like me then?" he grinned. I flung my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head.

We went through the normal routine of the evening. As bed time slowly approached I began to feel tired and started yawning uncontrollably.

Jack carried me up to bed. We entered the room but instead of sleeping I jumped down and switched on my computer, turning on one of my favourite songs. _Once upon a December_.

_Dancing bears, painted wings  
__Things I almost remember  
__And a song someone sings  
__Once upon a December…_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory._

I grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him close so we were dancing. He pulls back,

"I- I don't know how to dance" he said, I smiled and pulled him close.

"Neither do I" I whispered into his ear. I looked at his face and he smiled, pulling me closer than before. We began twirling around giggling.

_(musical pause)_

_Far away, long ago  
__Glowing dim as an ember  
__Things my heart used to know  
__Once upon a December…_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
__Horses prance through a silver storm  
__Figures dancing gracefully  
__Across my memory._

We laughed and danced around. Jack spun me around and pulled me back putting his hand on my waist and the other holding my hand. I smiled as he kissed my nose.

He spun me again

_Far away, long ago  
__Glowing dim as an ember  
__Things my heart used to know  
__Things it yearns to remember._

_And a song someone sings…_

_Once upon a December._

We collapsed onto the bed and laughed again. Jack smiled at me and cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.


	7. babysitting ! again

When I woke I was still in Jack's arms. I smiled. I gently pushed open his arms and climbed out of bed, walking out the room to change into my school uniform and get ready.

I walked downstairs for breakfast. I had two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. I washed up and walked back upstairs. Grabbed my bag and kissed the sleeping Jack. He flinched and then relaxed.

I walked back downstairs and scribbled a note for Jack to find, though I doubt he'll need it as he knows by now that I go to school. It's Thursday, almost the weekend. Tomorrow I have to babysit Harry again, which will be fun.

I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I locked the door and ran to school, smiling all the way.

First lesson I had science, failed it by nearly blowing up the class by "accident." Of course I didn't get into trouble as the lesson was about making an explosion, so I got a B. I laughed at Jessica's face when I got it.

Then I had math, which was awfully boring.

Then there was break and somehow I managed to escape Jessica's grasp when some tripped her as she walked towards me. I ran behind the school, and she missed me completely.

English test where I got 60% which is good, I guess. Dad will probably say that it's not good enough and I'll have to keep practising.

Art making some clay thing, spent rest of the lesson trying to pull the clay blob that one of Jessica's "friends" threw at the back of my head, from my hair. I growled at her and they laughed. They better watch out.

Lunch where I was cornered and spilled on, again.

Then my last lesson was PE which was fun. Practised my double flip, I love sport. Miss likes my sequence, again. Which of course I rubbed into Jessica's face.

When I finally got out of school, I was exhausted. I trudged home and slammed the door, flopping myself onto the couch letting out a tired sigh. Jack skidded down the hall and leaped down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"Hey beautiful!" he said happily, whilst rubbing my shoulders. I gave him a half-hearted smile. "You look awful!" he added.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"No no- I didn't mean it like that!" I began to laugh and he looked at me confused.

"I'm joking" I gave him a lopsided hug as he hugged me from behind. It was really awkward so he let go and hoped over the back of the couch to give me a proper hug. Then I remembered Harry.

"Jack…I got to babysit Harry, quick" I said hurriedly, grabbing Jack's hand as I ran to the door and pulled on my coat again. We walked/ran all the way to my aunts. We said our goodbyes and then she and Uncle Steve left.

Me and Jack walked in to be welcomed by a very excited Harry. He smile got bigger when he saw Jack and I noticed his gape again.

"Sophie…the tooth fairy did come!" he exclaimed as he jumped into my arms. For a five year old he was pretty light.

"Really…did you know that Jack is friends with the tooth fairy" he grinned and looked at him. He got back down and hopped around Jack, suddenly he bombarding Jack with questions.

"Wow wow…I also know Santa…the Easter bunny and the sandman too" Harry's grin grew bigger and I giggled. They went off and played cards again, Harry would ask the occasional question till asked something that made me go hot inside.

"Is Sophie your girlfriend?" he asked, with his lost tooth lisp. Jack chocked and looked at me and I shrugged trying to hide my cheeks which are heating up fast.

"Uhh- well…um I- I guess" he said shrugging yet grinning too. I sighed quickly waiting for Harry to star laughing but he didn't. I looked over to them as he high-fived Jack. I laughed at the ceiling and walked over.

"So what you guys playing?" I asked, trying to get off the subject. They both shrugged and looked at the different sets of cards; there was snap, or all the kings and queens set thingy. I never really played or know that set so I picked up the snap set and shook it to the boys.

They looked at each other then back at me and nodded. We played snap for so long I lost track of time, when I eventually looked at the clock it was 7. Harry's bed time.

"Bed time Harry" I said, getting a sigh from both boys. I laughed and tickled Harry. "come on or the tickle monster will be after you" he squealed before running upstairs to get ready for bed. I smiled at Jack and blew him a kiss as I walked up the stairs. He grinned and followed me.

We came up to see Harry waiting patiently for me. I smiled at him and turned on his night light and tucked him in, kissing him lightly on the forehead. He gave me a hug and then I left the room, closing the door behind me.

Me and Jack walked back down and he rested his head on my lap like the first time but the difference was that we got to kiss before someone interrupted.

There was a knock on the door and again we said goodbye…walked home…closed the door…and went to bed. Jack held me in his arms as I drifted off to sleep.


	8. meet my girlfriend!

FRIDAY…FINALLY… I got ready, went to school, and had dinner. All the normal stuff. I was really excited as Jack had to go to North's place and then he said he wanted me to come.

He smiled when I said I was. He kissed me and I went through the day plan and as soon as I got home I walked into the lounge to see Jack, a large rabbit and two bear like things. Jack smiled at me.

"This is…Bunnymund" he said as I walked to the oversized bunny "he's the Easter bunny" I giggled and shook his hand as he stood there confused. Bunnymund looked over to Jack and he chuckled.

"This is Sophie…my girlfriend" Jack said proudly. Bunnymund suddenly smiled a happy smile.

"Wow this is a first Jack…didn't think you had it in ya" Bunnymund had an Australian accent? The Easter bunny had an Australian accent? He looked back at me, thoughtfully. "You look familiar…" I started feeling uncomfortable and grabbed Jacks arm and hid behind him.

"Bunny…you're scaring her!" Jack said in a low voice. Bunnymund looked at him and then back at me

"Sorry mate…shall we get going" he asked opening a portal. Jack nodded to the bear things and the gently put me into a sack. They then put Jack into one and closed my sack.

I was slightly confused about the sack but didn't question it. I suddenly felt like I was floating and then into a pair of arms. I was lowered and the sack opened.

I looked around to see a large, tall man in red with a white beard who I guessed was Santa/North. Then there was a small yellowy gold man asleep next to him. He must be the sand man. Two hands entered my mouth and I panicked.

"Tooth…hands out of mouth!" boomed a deep Russian accent. I looked over to see it was north. Australian accents, Russian accents…what's next?

The hands left my mouth and I saw a bird/woman in front of me. She smiled and said "I'm Tooth…the tooth fairy!" I gasped.

"You're beautiful!" I exclaimed and she giggled.

"Why thank you" she said fluttering back to the…Guardians? Jack stood next to me and put his arm around my waist. It made me jump but then I hugged him back.

The Guardians watched us closely. It…was…all…awkward.

"So who is this Jack?" asked North, gesturing towards me and finally breaking the silence.

"this is my…*cough*…girlfriend…Sophie" Jack said smiling, they all looked at me and I waved.

"Hi" I cowered away behind Jack, slightly shy which wasn't like me at all. They smiled at me and congratulated Jack as I sighed in relief. They liked me!

We had dinner and joked around as if this was his family and I was coming to meet them. The only thing was Bunnymund would keepgiving me the same troubled look as the one he gave me at my house, every time he did it I would smile and wave at him snapping him back in the room.

I caught up with him after dinner and spoke to him.

"why do you keep staring at me?" I snapped. He sighed and walked off, I growled and pushed him to the wall. "I said why do you keep staring at-"

"I know what you said mate!" I yelled and I stepped back "crickey do ya think I'm deaf?"

"then why do you?" I asked slightly softer. He sighed again and looked at me.

"I knew a nature spirit…a nymph in fact. She looked just like you…" he said looking of at something other then me. "ohh" was all I said. There was an awkward silence then Bunnymund said

"how old are you?"

"16? Why?" he looked at me, then his eyes went wide as he remembered something. He was about to tell me when someone called my name. it was Jack.

"I have to go…tell me later maybe?" and with that I left the over-sized rabbit and ran to Jack.

"there you are…we have to, you ready? He said smiling, I nodded and he toke my hand. He lead me to two yetis who gently put me in a sack, and Jack in another. They through Jack first so he could catch me. Then in and out I went, landing into a pair of cold arms.

The sack opened and I hugged Jack

"tonight was fun!" I exclaimed as we walked upstairs to bed. He lay me down on the bed and the sat next to me, holding my hand till I eventually drifted to sleep.


	9. an unwanted meeting

Jack left me another note:

_Sophie  
__Had to go North's again, urgent!  
__Be back at 8  
__Love you x_

_Jack_

I read it over and over again. He loves me? I smiled and felt giddy as I danced around the room. Though I did everything slowly today, it was Saturday after all. I had a shower, going extra carefully on my hair and face.

I walked downstairs and made myself cereal and a glass of orange juice. I ate it all quite fast and looked at the clock, I gasped. It was 1:45. I must have had a lie in. I cleaned up the mess that I made and went upstairs to get dressed.

I was wearing the normal skinny jeans and a t-shirt. I sat down in the sitting room and watched some TV, but I got bored. I tried reading, but then I don't read. I sighed and walked downstairs from my bedroom and paced the floor, waiting for Jack to return.

I walked into the dining room and noticed another note, but from my mum. I think I saw this before, it was the shopping list she asked me to get last Saturday when she left for work in Japan. She was a translator.

I picked up the note and grabbed my coat, picking up my keys as I did.

I walked to the shops quite fast as it was freezing, Jack might have left this morning but he definitely did his Job before he went.

I walked in to the still freezing shop. I groaned and carried on shopping. The first thing I needed to find was milk. I walked to the really cold aisle and grabbed the bottle with the red lid. I felt some kind of presence behind me but ignored it.

I walked to the aisle next door, looking for crisps. I felt the presence again and turned around, the only people here are me and two other women. It was a slow night. There was no-one there so I shrugged it off and carried on my shopping.

I paid and grabbed the shopping and walked back home shivering. I walked past a dark alleyway, I glanced at it and carried on walking. Something moved inside it and I looked back.

Suddenly I was surrounded by shadows. Dark shadows of horses, I fell to the floor and looked up to see a tall man in black. He towered above me with an evil smile. I went to get up but my eyes got heavy and I flopped back.

Then everything went black…


	10. my real name?

I woke in a dark room.

"Hello Anemone…" said a voice, a voice I wasn't so sure about.

"You've got the wrong girl…my name is Sophie!" I yelled into the shadows. There was an evil laugh and I scowled. "WHAT!"

"You think that your Sophie…you were brought up to believe that…" the man I saw last night came out of the dark and smiled. He stared at me and I stared at him, there was a long silence. I suddenly hissed, not realising why. The man watched me, shocked.

"The change…" he muttered to himself "how old are you dear?" now talking to me. I flinched; I didn't really trust this guy.

"16? Why?" I questioned. He grimaced and walked away. "Where you going?…COME BACK!"

He came back but with a lot of black dust; it wrapped around my arms and legs, I tried to scream but it covered my mouth. He shoved me into a sack and tied it closed. I slowly fell into a panicked sleep…

_(Out of the very long POV)_

Jack was in the globe room with Bunnymund and North. Bunnymund was explaining something to him.

"No no NO this can't be right…she is human, I know she is!" Jack yelled at the rabbit. Bunnymund flinched, he didn't want to make Jack angry. He just wanted to tell him the truth.

"It's true mate…Sophie's real name is Anemone and she's a nymph." Jack couldn't believe it. Did she lie to him? Did she even know?

"I have to find her" just then, there was a beep from the globe. They all turned to face it as North runs to the controls.

"It's Pitch!" he exclaimed. Tooth and Sandy, who have been waiting outside and heard everything, came floating in. they got to the sleigh, Bunnymund not arguing today. Everyone was in! No time for messing around. They flew off to where they knew Pitch would be.

The landed in the forest clearing and walked to the large hole in the ground. They looked at each other.

Suddenly the clearing was filled with darkness.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Jack screamed at the shadows.

"Now now boy" a voice echoed through the woods, it laughed and there he was, in all his glory. Pitch! He smiled at the guardians and then looked at Jack with a smug expression. "I have something for you…"

Jack looked around him, wondering what it was "if it's you then I don't want it!" he snapped, irritated. He could be with his girlfriend right now, he realised that she probably didn't know either.

A dark portal opened next to Pitch to drop a sack by his feet. It thudded with a squeak. Jack looked at it confused as Pitch finally stopped laughing at Jack's comment.

"This is what you're looking for…" Pitch opened it so the guardians couldn't see. He grabbed something and smirked as it squealed at his touch. He pulled something out and everyone gasped as he pulled out Sophie/Anemone by her hair, tears spilling down her face. Her hands slowly turning light pastel green.

_(Sophie POV)_

The pain was unbearable. I couldn't scream, the gag of black dust wouldn't let me say anything. The ties on my arms and legs wouldn't budge either. I looked at my hands and tried to scream again, they were turning green really slowly.

"LET HER GO!" Jack yelled, pulling me back to reality. He lunged for Pitch. Pitch pushed me in front of him by my hair and I squeaked at the pain of his grip. Jack stopped himself before he hit me.

I looked at him with fear and pity. He looked me in the eye, they were sad. He then switched to Pitch with anger.

"You see Jack…your precious Anemone belongs to me now…" I gasped, giving him a glare which ignored. He was more interested in Jack. I groaned in my head and stopped on what I though was his thought.

Nothing happened and he stared at me, he made a long knife out of his black dust. My eyes grew big as he put it on my throat. I gulped.

"NO!" Jack screamed at Pitch. Pitch replied by pressing the Knife harder against my skin, I squirmed. Jack looked at him, defeated.

"Face it Jack…I found your weakness and now I can use it against you!" Pitch mocked. I tried to scream but of course I couldn't. I looked at Bunny who gave me a wink, I thought for a second then I saw him chuck a boomerang whist everyone was concentrating on Pitch.

"I will beat you Jack whether you like it or-" the boomerang _hit_ Pitch on the back of the head, causing him to fall on top of me. He turned to dust and the dust flew away to land next the hole, rubbing the back of his head.

"This isn't over yet…she will be mine!" and with that he was gone. Jack rushed to my now completely green body. The dust that was restraining me flew off and I hugged him. He picked me up bridal style.

"let's get you to North's" he said.


	11. the truth

I was in…some room. I don't know what room as I passed out on the way here but I woke up a few minutes ago, now I got Bunnymund talking to me with Jack pacing the floor and the others just watch.

"Sooo…I'm like a fairy?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, when was your birthday?" he asked, his Australian accent ringing with irritancy.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!" I yelled and stood; Jack stopped pacing and sat me back down. I looked at Bunnymund and he gave me a weak smile. "Why?"

"Just when was your birthday and what's your age? Then we can tell you" he then gave me a better smile. I looked down to the floor. And finally came out with:

"I'm 16 and I had my birthday last month" I sighed as I listen to Bunnymund mumble to himself. He eventually stopped and looked at me, his paw lifting to point at me.

"You're Daphne's daughter…the one who went missing after Daphne was destroyed by Pitch!" he looked just as shocked as me. But that couldn't be right. "Not only that but you are actually 316…Daphne cared for you till you were 300 but then you disappeared."

Now I was sure I was dreaming. Suddenly I felt a horrible pain in my back; I collapsed to the floor crying out in pain.

"Ahh…what's happening?!" I screamed, Jack bolted to my side.

"Bunnymund…you're the expert…what's happening?" Jack yelled to Bunnymund, copying my question. The pain grew again and threw my head back, screeching. Jack hugged my but then fell and stared at my back.

Then the pain stopped and everyone was stared at me. But not my face, no, they were looking behind me.

"What?" I questioned. They all stated pointing at my back and I tried to turn to see what. Tooth flew out and when she came back, she was holding a mirror. She showed it to me and I screamed, for the 5th time today.

There…on my back…where…my own pair of wings! I screamed again and looked at Jack, I felt the wings flop down as I began to cry. He walked over and put his hand under my chin lifting my face so I was looking into his eyes. He wiped my tears and kissed the top of my head.

"It's okay…I didn't know either" we looked towards Bunny. He smiled and said

"It's like Jack goes with North's season…but instead it's you and me. We help spring. My holiday, your weather!" I smiled at his comment, but then thought

"What about mum…I mean, yeah Daphne is my real mum but the one back home looked after me like my own mum! What about her?" I asked, worried. They all looked down.

"She may not be able to see you for a start!" I gasped at what Bunnymund said. Mum was coming home tonight, I'll see then. Tooth scolded Bunnymund as Jack held me in his arms and rocked me slightly.

"I have to see if she can or not, she'll be home tonight. Please come with me…" I looked up at him and he nodded at my teary face, kissing my forehead slightly.

I can't wait to see her, and I hope she sees me.


	12. more truth

I landed in my garden; I knew what I had to do. I loved this garden it was where I was raised from a 300 year old for heaven's sake. Jack held my hand as we walked to the window.

We looked in to see "mum" calling up the stairs, I panicked. We flew up to my bedroom window; which was luckily open. We flew into my room as mum walked in, I gasped as she looked around. Obviously she couldn't see me.

"Mum?" I asked cautiously. She looked around again as if she did hear that.

"Sophie…where are you?" she quivered.

"I'm here mum" I sighed and looked at Jack. He smiled.

"Show her that you're here" I nodded and picked up a pen on my desk as well as some paper. Mum panicked. _Mum it's me, calm down_. I wrote and she calmed down a bit.

"Sophie?..."

_You need to believe in me to see me!_ I wrote on the back of the paper as there was no more room on the front.

Mum squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled to herself, she held out her hand. I flinched and looked at her then back at her hand. I reached for it and closed my eyes, expecting that my hand would go right through. Instead I found the warmth if her hand.

We both opened our eyes and mum gasped.

"Sophie…you- you have… w- w- wings?" mum stuttered.

"Mum…how on earth did you notice the wings before the skin colour and eyes?" my eyes had changed to a very bright green on the way here. 

"Sorry dear but…oh you look beautiful. Are you going to a party? If you are then you have done very well with fancy dress!" she exclaimed.

I slapped my forehead as I heard Jack chuckle slightly behind me.

"No mum…this is not a costume and-" I stopped not knowing how to say it. I mean it isn't easy to tell the person you think is your mum that…she's not. "Mum I'm not your daughter" I looked at her and she smiled slightly. It was a hurt, sad smile but a smile none-the-less.

"I know that you're not my daughter, dear!" I stared at her, shell shocked. She smiled a happier smile at me. "We found you dear…on our doorstep. We took you in as our own and protected you for your real mother"

I smiled, if only mum knew that my real mother was a nymph.

"Why did you find your real mum?" she asked, still smiling.

"Not…exactly. You see she died trying to protect me" I rubbed the back of my neck expecting some kind of scream or something. Nothing. Just the same smile. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase…I'm…I'm…a n- nymph?" I closed my eyes for yet again, any sign of my mum being agitated but no. nothing again.

I looked at her, she was still smiling. But a lot happier.

"Be free then" was all she said. I ran up and hugged her, she tried hugging me back but couldn't get around my wings. I giggled and stepped back.

Me and Jack walked back towards the window ready to fly off when…

"Wait!" mum said quickly. She ran out the room and you could hear the noise she was making as she searched for something. She came back into the room holing something. It was a necklace with green gems in the shape of a flower hanging of it. I gasped.

"You were wearing it when me and your dad found you" she put it around my neck and smiled, she quickly kissed my cheek before I flew off. I smiled and waved as me and Jack left through the window.

"Your mums nice" Jack said trying to break the silence between us, I was concentrating on the gem. I made a noise in agreement and he laughed and blocked my way.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to get past him, he would move into the way though. "What?"

"What's up with you…you've gone all silent?" he said kindly enough. I sighed

"I'm sorry Jack…its just- the necklace…why was I found with a necklace?" I said looking from him to the small gem flower on the chain and sighed.

"Come on…I'm sure Bunnymund will know!" Jack said taking my hand. I sure hope so.


	13. full transformation

Bunnymund and Jack were working _together_ somehow. They were talking about the necklace, how Bunnymund know so much I don't know.

North, Sandy and tooth were talking about and to me, but I was ignoring them. I was looking in the mirror.

Tooth had made me and outfit and I was looking at it. I had brown shorts against my pastel green skin, they look denim but Tooth says there something slightly different but still similar. I couldn't be bothered to ask what it was because she would most likely go on and on.

I was also wearing a strapped t-shirt, there were no sleeves and it was a deep jungle sort of colour. My hair had also changed colour somehow. From dark raven to a deep brown, with light green streaks. It had also grown really long over night; yesterday it was by my shoulders, now it was past my hips.

I had nothing on my feet, which was how me and Jack were similar. My eyes had gone bright yellow as well. Jack says he likes them like that, he says it makes me different to the other guardians.

Jack seems to like the new me, even though he loves the old one just as much. I wasn't sure, I loved the hair and the clothes and the skin colour too, it was just the eyes. Their bright yellow!

I finally joined the others into the world by walking over to Jack and Bunny.

"Hello mate, how are ya?" Bunny said when he saw me.

"Good, what is the necklace for?" I asked, he smiled.

"The necklace is what connects you to the nature. It is the source of your power like Jacks staff" I smiled. It was a beautiful necklace too.

"How do you know this stuff?" my curiosity getting the best of me.

"I knew your mother. She told me so I could look out for you when you were older. And also cause we were partners in the season!" Jack snuck his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled and hugged him.

"You look gorgeous" he said softly and I grinned.

"Really?" I looked down at what I was wearing. It was casual wear, but I didn't really want to start an argument so I left it at that. I kissed Jack on the cheek and turned so Bunny could put the necklace on me.

I was surprisingly smaller then everyone except Sandy. They all toward above me, except for Sandy of course.

Tooth was the smallest of the tallest. She was only by a few inches though so I would stand on my tiptoes and make myself taller. I hated being small but then it did have some good sides.

Once the necklace was on Bunny started drilling on about how to use my powers. I got bored and zoned out. After half an hour, North was asleep and same with Sandy. But then everyone expects him to be asleep. I nearly fell asleep to if it wasn't for Bunny tapping me to make sure I was awake.

He finally finished and asked me to practice. I panicked at first, but shrugged it off.

I put my hands in front of me and thought of…a rose. Pop. One rose came up. I smiled at my work, gave it to Bunnymund and pulled Jack through the door. Slamming it behind waking North and Sandy as it did.

We excused ourselves to bed, until Bunny came out saying that I will be sleeping in his warren.

He tapped his foot and a hole appeared. I took Jack's hand and we were about to jump when Bunnymund gave Jack a look.

"No funny ideas, al'right mate?" Jack nodded with a smirk and we hopped in. we came out the hole to…well…a new world. I smiled at it all, it was amazing.

It looked like something from the Easter islands. Then I thought about asking Bunnymund _where_ we are exactly, but then I shrugged it off as he showed us around. He finally stopped by a huge tree and said;

"This is where Daphne slept" he said softly. Though it did sound quite creepy the way he said it so I just nodded. "I guess you'll sleep here to huuh?" I nodded, not wanting to be rude.

He waved good bye and somehow when I Jumped, I bounced onto one of the large branches. Jack came too and I lay on his chest, cuddling up even though he was freezing cold.

"It's weird…" I said.

"What is?" Jack asked softly into my ear

"That a few days ago I was a normal girl and now…" I gestured to the wing "I'm a flipping fairy!" Jack laughed slightly at my joke and hugged me close.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" I nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	14. surprise attack

I woke to someone calling my name. I bolted up, being careful not to wake Jack or nock his staff in the progress. I flew down to the ground to see Bunnymund.

"Anemone, I want to show you something…" with that he walked into a forest-y part of the warren. I wanted to shout as it wasn't the name I was used to but because it was my real name, I shrugged and followed.

We came to a lake of crystal blue with a large rock behind it, and coming out the rock there was a fountain pouring into the pool and all around the sides were different flowers. I looked at Bunnymund as he threw two stones in, I gasped.

The water parted to make a large circle of water. Sort of like a bubble, and it literally popped. We covered our eyes from the strange light that came from it.

When I looked back, there was an almost transparent woman. She looked just like I do now. She smiled and waved at me. Confused, I waved back grinning slightly.

"Anemone…my own daughter…we finally meet…" she said softly. I gasped. This was my mother? She was beautiful and had the biggest wings I had…I would say ever but these are the only wings I've have ever seen, except mine and Tooth's…  
she had pastel green skin like me, but with black markings running up her arms and legs. Her hair was long like mine but instead it reached her ankles. She had yellow eyes and, yeah you get the picture. She looked just like me!

"You- You're my mother?" I finally chocked up happily as she nodded. I smiled and ran to hug her, but Bunnymund stopped me.

"You can't hug her…she's- she's dead. This is just an image of her" he said sadly. I pulled back and sighed and nodded, completely understanding what he meant. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"I love you my child…" and she disappeared. Bunnymund took me back to the tree.

"Sorry mate" he said sadly, trying to break the silence between us. I looked away, not in the mood to talk at the moment. "She- she was very special. You would have loved to-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I NEVER GOT TO MEET HER AND YET YOU GO AROUND AS IF I HAVE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped and stared at me, I could feel the tears about to pour down my face so I ran the opposite way to him. I could hear him calling my name but I ignored it and just ran faster.

I came to a dead end where I stopped. I had ran for a good 15 minutes so I flopped down and cried my eyes out. Slowly I fell back to sleep again.

When I eventually woke up, it was light. I could hear Bunnymund calling my name again but he seemed closer. There was also another voice. Jack. Bunnymund must have told him.

Feeling like a complete fool I ran further away from their voices. I eventually came to the pool that I came to last night with Bunnymund.

I fell to my knees and cried again.

"Why mum? Why…" I mumbled over and over again. I hugged my knees and looked at the pool, why did she have to die? In fact, change that. Why did she have to die _for me_?

I began to cry again when I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up to see Jack's worried face. He sat down next to me and put his arm round my back, pulling me closer. He stroked my hair and shushed my cry's.

"Sshhhh Sophie…sshhhh" he said over and over again in his softer voice.

I looked at him, and he stared at me wondering why I was looking at him. "Jack…my name is Anemone" I giggled at his confused face.

"Well I was calling you Sophie cause I thought you preferred it but if you like-" I kissed him, to shut him wasn't a long kiss but I enjoyed it. I pulled away and he gave me a pout.

"I liked that" was all he said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him again, bit longer this time.

Eventually Bunnymund found us.

"Jack I have called you several ti-" he began scowling and then his face softened when he saw we were having our "moment". "I'll come back later" and with that he hopped off.

We stayed in silence for a while, and then we both got up both got up and walked back to the tree hand in hand.

We came to the tree and saw Bunnymund kneeling on the floor. We looked at each other and then ran to his side.

"Bunnymund…what happened?" looking at all the smashed eggs on the floor.

"he- he came and destroyed them…whilst we were looking for you" he looked at me with sad green eyes and I suddenly felt guilty. "It's not your fault though…its Pitch's!" and then my heart filled with hatred. That damn Pitch, he will pay.

We helped Bunnymund up and picked up the egg shell. A portal opened to throw out a sleigh holding an angry North and a worried looking Sandy and Tooth.

Tooth flew out over to Bunny.

"Bunny…are you okay" she asked with care defiantly in her voice. Bunnymund only nodded, he was obviously upset but then who wouldn't. I know I have only met him but he seems like an ideal farther.

I came up next to him to and pulled him into a big bear hug. He looked down at me shocked. "I'm sorry…it's my fault that Pitch came and did this…" I whispered and I heard Tooth gasp at the word "Pitch" as if I had sworn. I could feel the tears about to fall again. He put his paws around me and said;

"It's not your fault." I looked at him and I swear I saw a tear, but I guess it was just some trick of the light.

We tidied up in silence after that. But I swear, Pitch will pay.


	15. bonding time

It had been two days since Pitch's attack and Jack had gone yesterday to spread snow everywhere. I was just exploring this warren by air. I had finally mastered flying, now I just needed to get my powers right.

I have been keeping Bunny company too, and have even considered him as a dad. I just haven't told him yet. I smiled gingerly as I saw "dad" dying some fresh eggs. He had somehow 'grown' more.

He says there is never a bad time to make these eggs, even if Easter is 4 months away!

I landed next to him and tried to look over his shoulder. It seemed like he was ignoring me so I tickled him. He squealed and turned around, staring at.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" he cried. I giggled and pointed at him

"You're ticklish!" and I cracked up laughing.

"How dare- I am not- right that's it!" I crouched down so he was above me and began tickling me. I screamed, I was very ticklish. I was literally rolling as he did it. We stood and I grabbed some dye.

"No no NO" I splatted purple dye onto his fur. He looked at it and then back me whilst grabbing blue. I stared at him.

"You don't have the gu-" as he splashed some of the dye onto my face. I blew my lips to get rid of the stuff on them as Bunnymund started laughing, and then fell on the floor. This was my chance. I picked up some pink dye while he was trying to stop and poured it on him. He stood and turned to me, shaking his head.

"That is actually a good shade on you" I mocked, sounding a lot like my boyfriend. Bunnymund growled, picked up the blue pot and threw it over me. I squealed at the cold liquid. I looked down at my clothes and frankly my skin too, both completely covered. I tried flapping my very sticky wings and huffed.

"Game on rabbit!" I began grabbing different colours and he did the same. I smirked at him, he returned it with a 'this is war' facial expression.

SPLAT. I got Bunnymund with red on his leg.

SPLASH. He got my stomach with green, I growled playfully and threw a pot of yellow at him.

Up to half an hour later we were like mobile rainbows.

We looked at each other and began laughing at our faces. We were there for a good 10 minutes until some un-painted eggs came along and nudged Bunny.

"Oh shit…what about Easter you…Gumby?" I giggled at his face and then tried pulling it back into a straight face. I stood and picked up one of the eggs, smothering it in my painted hand. I showed it to Bunnymund. The egg was now multi-coloured and gorgeous.

"What do ya think?" I asked, mimicking his accent. He smirked.

"Not bad baby Easter!" I smiled at the nickname. Could he think of me as a daughter? We began covering the eggs in the wet paint we were covered in, and to be truthful I worked quite well. It also cleaned us a smidge.

Afterwards we walked down to a CLEAN river, where we washed up Bunny's way. By sitting in the river and waiting. I looked over to Bunnymund who looked like he was going to fall asleep, the water did seem warm but then so did the whole warren.

When we had finished, Bunnymund and I sat down on a grassy hill and just talked like friends. He then surprised me with two giant chocolate eggs.

We looked down at where we had just been, which looked like a rainbow had exploded.

"Bunnymund can I tell you something?" I asked, hoping he would answer. The way he looked, it was if he was about to fall asleep. Again.

"Sure thing kiddo" he said happily enough.

"What do you think of me- relationship wise?" he gave a thoughtful face for a minute, as he thought about his answer.

"A sister…or a daughter maybe. Why?" I smiled, he thought of me as a family member!

"Cause I think of you the same way- sorta" he burst out laughing. "What"

"You- you think…of me…as a…a sister?" he gasped between outbursts. I gulped.

"No no- I mean as a farther…or- or a brother" I said truthfully enough. He was still laughing so I turned to face the other way.

"I'm- I'm sorry…you think of me as a dad?" I was silent. "Anne?...Anne?" I turned and faced him, trying not giggle at his confused/happy face.

"Yes" I squeaked, just loud enough for him to hear. He patted me on the back and a gave him a bear hug. His fur was so soft, I wished I could stay there. But then I would seem weird so I let go.

"Do you think Jack will be back soon?" breaking the long silence.

"Yeah…you never know, he could be back at North's place." I thought about his suggestion.

"Yea…he never did like the heat here!" I smiled and stood, about to go find Bunnymund tunnel to go to North's when Bunnymund pulled me back down.

"Do it tomorrow…it's late and if I'm like a dad, then you need to go to bed!" he winked as he pointed it out. I groaned. "Come on you little ankle-bitter!" we walked back to my tree, where he gave me a quick hug and left.

He had become very protective since the Pitch incident.

I flew up into the tree onto the thick branch where I settled down to sleep. Today was…different! I chucked at my joke and drifted to sleep, getting excited about seeing Jack tomorrow.


	16. little reunion

I was missing both my mums...

Well for one I never know my real one and two I had to leave her, she was like the only ever mum I knew as well! I wiped the old tears as new ones fell. Why me?

I looked around.

I knew that Bunnymund would be looking for me so I dried my eyes and looked at myself in the reflection of the pool of water. My hair had become slightly dyed by the little 'fight' yesterday; I had pink tips and blond roots with a lot of blue. I chuckled at my new appearance.

I flew off to look for "dad". I saw him by the dye river; I giggled and flew behind some trees that were near him. I giggled again and put my hand on the floor, concentrating on that one hand. I peeked one eye open to see a small bush, big enough to fit Bunnymund on top, rise underneath him.

He cried out in shock and I flew over to him still laughing.

"Is this you?" he gestured to the plant and I nodded, grinning. He rolled his eyes "help me up."

I took his hand and pulled him on the branch. He steadied himself before looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I just smiled at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" now I was confused.

"I thought you wanted to see Jack?" then I remembered, I nodded. Bunny pointed to a hole already open. "Be back before late though!"

I rolled my eyes; he was good at being a dad. I jumped into the air, giving "dad" I quick hug before leaping into the hole, which closed just I got in.

I flew down the tunnel, at my speed I would be there in seconds. Well I would if there weren't so many damn turns. I finally came to the exit. I sighed; dad sure knew how to make you irritated. And I thought that was Jack's job, I'll have to tell him that he has to step up his game.

I flew out the hole to be greeted by a freezing cold air.

"Shit" I flew towards North's house as fast as I could. I came to the door which I promptly opened and slammed behind me, scaring a few yetis in the progress.

I flew down the halls, looking for either North or Jack. BANG. North then!

"Hi North" I said looking around for silver hair anywhere in the workshop.

"Hello child, looking for Jack?" I stared at him in disbelief. "And what happened to hair?"

"Long story…is Jack here?" I asked, trying to get past the large man.

"Yes…he is in room down hall!" he pointed down a long corridor. I nodded, as he walked away to a group elves that were causing havoc in the workshop. I shock my head at them as I flew down the hall.

I looked at all the doors as I flew down. Why does North have to have so many rooms?! I finally came to a dark blue door with a lot of…frost all around it. I smirked; if this wasn't it then I don't know what is!

I knocked on the door waiting for a reply. Nothing. I knocked again.

"North…if that's you I swear I'll-" I opened the door before he said anything else. "Ohh it's you"

"Nice to see you to" I snapped back sarcastically, smirking at him.

"No that's not what I meant" he got up from his bed and walked over to me. He still towered over me. He took my hands, giving me the shivers I have always loved. "I love you" I smiled at those words and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too…how have you been?" I asked seeing he was paler than usual. I touched his cheek and he held it there. "You okay…you look…pale." He chuckled slightly and I smiled. "You know what I mean!"

"Yeah I'm fine…I guess I haven't seen you in a while. What's up with your hair?" he asked taking a piece of my multi-coloured hair. I giggled.

"I and Bunnymund had a fight with the dyes!" jack looked at me as a smile spread across his face.

"That's my job" I burst out laughing and he began laughing at me.

We sat there for at least two hours. We would talk then there was a silence…then talk and then silence again…I eventually saw the time and gasped.

"I gotta go…see you round?" I kissed Jacks cheek but before I could leave he pulled me back.

"You call that a kiss?" I placed my feet back onto the ground and kissed his lips. We stayed like that for a while then we let go, gasping for breath. He smiled at me and then said "stay?"

"I can't…dad said-"

"Dad?"

"Ohh yeah…Bunnymund is kinda my…dad now?" I stared at him.

"Wow" was all he said.

I finally left his room and was outside in a flash. I found the hole and flew in, it closed as I did. I went through the zigzags yet again till I eventually got home. I saw dad, smiled and waved and flew to bed. I was tired.

I love Jack dearly…


	17. surprise visit

_5 months later_

Tomorrow was Easter. Squeal. And it was awesome as this is my season too. Dad said I could help him give the eggs out. And Jack has been visiting regularly.

Dad has been rushing around so much that the last time we spokes was two weeks ago and it was about what colour he should paint one egg.

I on the other hand have been exploring every inch of this place.

I started walking through a darker part of the woods, that I don't recall seeing before. I do know that it would make a good story to tell Jack. Were always trying to find the most interesting thing and it's become a competition.

I was walking today, thought I'd exercise a bit.

Something flashed behind me and I turned.

"Dad…dad is that you…not funny!" I turned and carried on walking. Another flash. "Is it Jack…it better not be!" I walked faster. Another flash. I looked behind me. Nothing. I turned to carry on walking, walking straight into someone.

I fell to the floor and looked up. I gasped. It was Pitch.

"Pitch…what are you doing here?" I asked slightly angry. He gave me one of his rare smiles.

"I'm here to introduce you into to new spirits" he clapped his hands and suddenly I was being pushed up to a tree. "Now now Halloween, is that anyway to treat the host, hum?"

I was released to see a girl, shorter than me. She leaned her head to one side and gave me a _very_ creepy smile that sent chills down my spine. She was wearing a tatty black dress with black and blood red stripy tights that were ripped and slashed. What she been up to. Her hair has I dark mess with red and dark pink highlights. She had dark eyes that pierced your soul almost.

She vanished and then appeared, next to Pitch who patted her on the head.

A large dark cloud came up. It cleared to show a hooded figure with no face. He didn't seem too friendly. He was covered in black.

"This is death…but he isn't going to stay long, and neither are the guardians." He gave an evil laugh and I stared at the other two.

"They don't like to talk much do they" he stared at me. "And what do you mean the Guardians won't be around for long?" he smiled.

"You'll see…" and with that they were gone.

I flew up into the air and to dad. I landed behind him; he was in one of his "some'n ain't right" phases.

"Dad?" I asked slightly unsure, maybe he sensed Pitch and his dark friends.

"Anne, did you see anything on you…walk" he said finally looking at me.

"Uhh…well…how do I say this without you freaking out?" he grabbed my shoulders.

"WHO WAS IT!" he screamed

"it- it was Pitch" I closed my eyes. Dad let go and I opened my eyes again. He had opened this weird screen thing showing North and Jack. He then opened two more screens showing Tooth and the other, Sandy.

"North!" dad had a serious tone in his voice and the others obviously sensed it too as they stopped what they were doing and looked at him, Jack giving me a "what the hell" look. I shrugged my reply and he looked at dad.

"Pitch was here" everyone gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad…that's not all of it" everyone stared at me. "There were two others known by the names Halloween and Death" there was a silence as everyone took what I said in.

"Pitch is looking for backup, yes" we all looked at the man in red. I gave him a simply nod as if I understood what was going on, I don't know.

"Then we have to stop them from getting near you two, they seem fond of your warren Bunny." Bunnymund nodded as well.

We're going to war?


	18. why didn't you tell me!

War…terrible war. Why in the world the child friendly Guardians where going to war was beyond me.

I sighed and went back to training. Bunnymund wants me to train, hard. He says that if we are going to fight Pitch and two other goons then he doesn't want to be worrying about me.

POP. Theres a tree. POP. Theres a bush. I ain't exactly war material…

A portal opened and, me and Bunnymund (who was trying to finish the last few eggs) stared at it. A sleigh leaped out of it to land a few inches away from me.

"Girl…can you use bow and arrow?" North asked hoping out of the sleigh.

"Uhh…" what else was I supposed to say, he just asked if I could use a weapon?

"I take that as no" I grinned. He pulled out a large bag and handed it to me. I opened it and my grin grew bigger.

Inside was the most beautiful bow I had ever seen. It looked like it was solid gold; I pulled it out as well as the quiver of arrows and smiled at the large man.

"You are welcome…" he said

"Woow woow wow…you got her a bow and a set of arrows?" Bunnymund asked angrily. I rolled my eyes; he was taking this farther thing all too seriously.

"Dad…it's okay, now you don't have to worry about me!" he smirked at me.

"Alright then."

I started practicing with the new weapon, dad watching me carefully as North spoke to him. These arrows were awesome, specially made to defeat soon as you let go they light up destroying shadows in the blink of an eye.

Half an hour later I had got it, dad had left to give out the Easter eggs. It was mid-day here but around the world it was early morning.

He told me to stay here and keep practicing and promised I could go next year.

Jack came up next to me and watched as I fired the arrows.

"Hey…" he said quietly. I stopped firing and looked at him, smiling. Then I saw his face and my smile dropped. He was paler then yesterday.

"Jack?" I touched his face "what happened to your skin…you're getting paler" suddenly I felt everyone's eyes on us. He grimaced at the question.

"Nothing…" he pushed my hand off and I gasped.

"Jack?" I questioned as he began to walk into the woods. I followed, trying to find out what was wrong. "JACK! Speak to me" I could feel tears prickling in the corner of my eye as he kept on walking, completely ignoring me.

"Jack what's wrong…your scaring me" I stopped walking as the tears began to escape I hugged myself as he carried on walking the same direction still. I collapsed to the floor and began crying as I watched him walk away.

He stopped as I cried, turning slightly. I couldn't see all of his face but I could see enough to tell he was crying too.

"Jack please…" he turned and walked towards me, sitting down in front of me so we were face-to-face.

"I didn't want to tell you…I thought you would get worried and I hate seeing you upset…" I waited for him to carry on but he didn't.

"What did you not want to tell me?" I said sternly but my voice wobbled a bit from crying. He looked at me, his cheeks wet. He took my hands.

"Them…" his voice was wobbling a bit too.

"Who Jack, tell me. If you don't I be worrying more than if you do"

"When it was winter…Pitch and his new helpers came and cornered me as I was doing my snow rounds…death touched my shoulder and since I'm immortal I didn't think it could kill me instead…it made me ill…"

He began to cry again so I pulled him into a hug.

"Does anyone else know?" I whispered into his ear and I felt him nodding. He pulled back so we were inches apart.

"North knows…that's what we were talking about before Kangaroo called." He chuckled at the nickname he gave Bunnymund, but it was a weak one. I pulled him back into a hug and started crying again. My poor Jack, sick because of that…damn Pitch.

I kissed his cheek and he hugged me tighter.

"Jack…no-one will hurt you now" he pulled back again and chuckled.

"Really I should be saying that" he both gave weak laughs and I stood up. I helped Jack stand up too, handing him his staff to lean on. I took his hand and we walked back to the clearing. We didn't talk all the way.

I hated Pitch even more now. Hurting Jack and ruining dad's hard work.

We all carried on as if nothing happened after we came back.

After 5 hours, dad came back.

"Done!" before he left everyone had decided that we go to North's where Jack would be able to stay healthy and where it was more safer.

We got there in a matter of seconds with the sleigh, and I became rather motherly while Jack was ill.

While North and Bunnymund found out where Pitch's new hideout was, I was helping Jack to eat, sleep, walk, talk almost everything…except when he went to the toilet, he was well enough to do that.

We snuggled up in his bed; him on top of the duvet and me underneath. He smiled gingerly at me, he was looking healthier already. I kissed him and he deepened it. I smiled through the kiss; he hadn't kissed me in a while because he was afraid that he would pass his illness.

North showed me he guardian book yesterday. He showed me what my centre was…new life.

I have been trying to use that to bring back Jack's health and it has worked just slowly. Jack rolled so he was kneeling above me, still kissing me. He kissed my neck and I whimpered.

We only kissed that night of course. I think other would have known something if we had gone…further.

I fell asleep in his arms, playing with his hair. I felt his cold lips kiss the top of my head as I drifted and I smiled, slowly dreaming happily…


	19. so much for be careful

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPNEND?!" I screamed as I held Jack's hand and walked into the globe room. We walked towards the group of guardians. They looked over at us, North looked grave. A few yetis looked out from where they were working to see what I was shouting about. We got closer, Jack simply following.

"It is Pitch…" North began. He sounded angry. "He-"

"He attacked last night!" Bunnymund said quickly, getting annoyed that everyone was taking their time with the explanation. I scowled, not that shit bag. I hate him so much after what he did to Jack. I nodded towards our leader, signalling for him to carry on.

"The thing is…we need someone to lure him out, we were going to ask you but-" he talked in a low serious voice. I interrupted him.

"I'll do it." They stared at me, shell shocked. Jack pulled my hand so I was facing him.

"I don't want you to!" he whispered. I looked down at my feet before looking back at him. I shook my head.

"I have to…" I whispered. I pulled away from him. "…besides, he will pay for what he did!" now Jack was shaking his head. I watched him.

"no no no NO!" he took my hands. "I don't want to lose you" I smiled sweetly at him, cupping his cheek.

"Don't worry…" he looked into my eyes. "…you won't" Jack stared into my eyes for a while before trying a smile. It didn't really look like a smile, more like tiny curls at the corners of his mouth. I smiled back anyway and kissed his forehead, oh how he worried so much. Next person to tell me I was crazy was dad. He gave me his best stern face though I could see in his eyes his was both worried and proud. Proud because I was sacrificing myself for something and worried in case I failed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Be careful" was all he said before I nodded and took North's snow globe. I threw it to the floor after telling it Pitch's place, next thing I knew…

* * *

…I was in a dark room.

I wondered around the place for a while, darkness was everywhere. I came to a lighter room. It was still dark but I could just about see Pitch and the other two. I cursed under my breath. Why the hell he needed those two I didn't know. I moved slightly, knocking something over in the dark. The creepy three looked over and I hid. I heard their muttering again so I looked back.

There were only two now!

I gulped and suddenly felt two hands grab my from behind. I screamed and thrashed slightly as the hands carried me towards Pitch and…Death?

Obviously Halloween was carrying me then. We stopped as we reached a few feet away from them. I felt Pitch's dark sand form around me; it quickly clutched me hard pushing all my breath out of me. The sand pulled me towards Pitch. So much for 'be careful'! Pitch smirked at me and placed his cold hand on my face.

"Hello dear, come to spy on us have you?" his creepy and yet seductive voice spoke. I growled and moved my head away from his touch. "Now, now. Calm down" he hissed into my ear. I shivered. I looked over to the other two. Halloweens head was still to the side and she had that stupid grin plastered to her face. I looked up a death, I couldn't see his face but I saw some kind of glint. Like a sign or something. I looked back at Pitch who smug smile was getting on my nerves.

"What are you going to do then?" I asked, he smiled at me and then death. Fear slowly crept over me, I knew that no immortal could kill me but Death…? Pitch threw me so I landed in front of the hooded…thing? I rested myself on my elbows and looked up to see the same glint as before. He bent down so his face was in front of mine. I just about made out a face of a boy, similar age to me. He seemed to be smiling at me, not a evil 'Im gonna enjoy this' sorta smile but a kind caring smile. He whispered something that I didn't quite catch.

I was about to ask for what he said but I felt a horrible pain in my arm. I looked over to see the boy's hand on my shoulder then darkness…

…This is defiantly a so much for 'be careful' moment...


	20. NO!

_I was in a room; it was lit by candles that went around the edge of the room. I looked around until my attention was taken to something moving in the middle of the room. It was death but…he wasn't wearing his cloak. He was tall, taller than me. He had dark brown hair and surprisingly blue eyes. He gave me a kind smile and held his hand out to me. I flinched at first but then took it. We walked through a number of corridors as he spoke._

"_You will wake up outside Pitch's lair. I wish to help you stop him; I'm not as bad as he want me to be…" I nodded, looking sad almost. He suddenly splashed something in my face. My eye sight went blurry. And then everything went dark. _

* * *

When I woke, Death was right. I was lying next to the old bed above the hole in the middle of some wood. I sat up straight and put my arms in front of me. That's when I noticed the dark green bruises along my arms. I gasped at them; how they had got there I don't know. I pushed that thought into the back of my mind and concentrated on the second chance Death had supplied me with. I stood, stumbling slightly, before flying down the deep hole into Pitch's lair.

I flitted in to see it was quiet, too quiet for my likings. I landed; my bare feet against the cold hard floor of Pitch's home making me shudder. I walked along till I came to Pitch's main area. The cages above me creaked horribly. I carried on walking when I heard Pitch's voice. I hid in the shadows and listened in.

"My plan is simple; capture that stupid nymph, Jack and Bunnymund both come looking for her with the others, then I destroy them one-by-one"

There was a whiny and I guessed he was talking to one of his nightmares.

"My plan will let me be the ruler and the dark ages will come back. The mortals will be under my control again. You nightmares will be my army, crushing the mortals hopes and dreams…it sounds wonderful does it not?"

The nightmare whinnied again. I scowled at Pitch's plan, how dare him!

"Now all we have to do is track down that fairy again! It is a shame I only just thought of this plan, the stupid girl had come here last night but I got Death to send her away…I can be so careless sometimes-" Pitch stopped and I watched him as he looked around for something. I moved deeper into the shadows, not wanting to be seen. The nightmare also seemed to be searching and this made me nervous. "-do you sense that? Something else is here…" I silently gulped at his words. He looked towards the area I stood in. He couldn't possible see me…could he? He walked towards me, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he mocked. I was glued to the spot, angry and scared. I felt his long white finger go across my cheek and I shuddered.

"You're very beautiful you know…" I wanted to smile but I wold not give Pitch it, he didn't deserve my kindness. I went to push his hand away but he held them down to stop me, I began to panic. His eyes traced up along my body to my face, into my own eyes. "Why have you got so many bruise?" I shivered again as his hand stroked my cheek. I let out a low growl but it didn't sound threatening as I was too scared. Pitch chuckled at my attempted to scare him off. He kissed my lips forcefully making me squeak; his mouth was cold, not a friendly cold like Jack's lips but an evil cold filled with hatred. Tears stung my eyes as I thought about Jack, I have betrayed him. I felt Pitch's hand feel its way along my body and gasped, pushing him off finally. He let go and I clung to the wall to stop me stumbling. He smirked at me, oh how I hated him! He came back towards me so I placed my fists in front of me, warning him. He didn't stop, instead he grabbed my wrists and held me still. I trembled at his touch.

"Now, now…" was all I heard when the darkness seemed to swirl around me, sending my body to sleep as I fell to the floor with a thud. I could just about make out Pitch's laugh as he stared down at my lifeless body. I fought to keep my eyes open, to see what he was doing. I lost and tiredness won. My eyes closed and I was welcomed by nightmares.

* * *

"North, she isn't back. We need to find her!" Jack cried; his voice hoarse with fear. North looked at the boy and gave a deep sigh. He shook his head and looked back towards the globe. Jack scowled slightly and clutched his staff for support. He hobbled up to the large man and tapped him on the back. "North, I need her…Bunnymund needs her…we all are worried sick about her…why can't you-"

"Jack I am vell avare that everyone is worried! We can't go yet in case Pitch has planned something. You know Pitch; he is always one step ahead!" North gave Jack a smile that told him to calm down. Jack scowled again and hobbled towards the exit. "Vhere are you going?" North boomed, his blue eyes following the boy's moves.

"To find her, if you won't help…I'm going on my own!" Jack yelled back. North gasped and grabbed the boy before he could leave. He looked him in the eye to see he was serious. North tutted and shook his head again.

"You really love this girl?" North asked, in a kind voice. Jack nodded; his cheeks went a slight red. North smiled at the boy. He straightened himself and out the boy down. "We go find her!" he boomed.

The other guardians came in looking worried but relieved to hear the news. Bunnymund looked the most nervous. Tooth gave him a reassuring hand and smile. He didn't smile back but took her hand. Tooth led him other to the now huddling group.

"Let's go!" North boomed after they spoke their plan. He walked towards where the sleigh was, Bunny was too nervous about Anemone to even care about the sleigh. They flew off, into the portal that would take them to Pitch's…

* * *

When they arrived, Bunny and Jack were the first to get to the hole under the bed. They both jumped in, swiftly followed by Tooth and baby tooth, Sandy and North. They emerged from the dark into the room where cages hung. Baby tooth huddle next to her queen, this place was where her siblings were held and it frightened her. Tooth looked at her baby who was squeaking nervously next to her ear.

"It's okay sweetie…" she smiled soothingly. This calmed baby tooth down a bit but her heart still raced. Jack led the way, Bunnymund just behind him. Jack was limping but surprisingly tried to stay strong…for Anemone. He smiled as he remembered her face, her beautiful smile and yellowy eyes. This then reminded him of Pitch's eyes and he scowled. If Pitch had even laid on her, he would kill him.

They heard a laugh and Pitch appeared just above them, standing on one of the fallen pillars. He smirked at the guardians.

"Can I help you?" he said, his eyes taking in Jack's weak appearance. Jack growled and clutched his staff, pointing it towards the bogeyman. Bunnymund copied Jack, removing his boomerangs from within their pouch.

"Where is she?!" Jack spat, shoving his staff towards Pitch. Pitch put his hands up in surrender.

"Where's who?" he smirked again. Baby tooth hid behind her mother, feeling that same fear climb its way up again. She looked around in the darkness to notice the nightmares closing in. She squeaked, gaining the attention of Tooth.

"Boys…?" she spoke slowly. The others looked at her and then saw the dark horses. One came and stood beside Pitch; it was his favourite one which he named Onyx. Pitch stroked its mane and it whinnied at him. The guardians pulled out what weapons they had and stood still, pointing out towards the nightmares.

Pitch grinned and lifted his hand. He clicked his fingers and the horses charged towards the intruders. Jack shot one and it froze to a solid mass. He looked up to see Pitch smirking and decided to get him. He silently moved away from the fight towards Pitch. North was slashing through the nightmares; he looked to his left to see Bunny and Tooth. Behind Tooth; a nightmare charged towards. Quick as a flash, North sliced it in half; turning it back to black sand. He looked up towards Tooth. She smiled her thanks and he nodded. He looked to his right to see Sandy who was turning most of the nightmare into dreamsand, the others he was whipping with his sand whips. Bunny flung his boomerang at a nightmare that was closing in on North. He then caught it and went up to North. "Careful mate!" he grinned. North chuckled slightly and went back to beating the crap out of the sand creatures. North grinned as he sliced through two with his sword but then heard a scream. He looked over to where the scream. He gasped when he saw Tooth being dragged away into the darkness. Before he could get to her, she was gone. "Get off me ya gumbies!" North turned to see Bunny's scared face as he too was pulled into the darkness. North looked around and saw that Sandy was nowhere to be seen. He saw Jack and smiled when he saw he was closing in on Pitch. His smile soon fell though when he too was pulled into the darkness. He heard Jack's scream as he was swallowed by the darkness. It was now just Jack and Pitch.

Pitch had noticed him when he had screamed for North. Seeing the fear in Jack's eyes he clicked his fingers. Anemone was brought in; her mouth gaged and her hands tied behind her back. She was asleep. Jack choked down his fear and went to grab her but Pitch moved in front of her. Jack stumbled back and looked up into Pitch's eyes. Before he could say anything he too was pulled into the shadows…


	21. don't you dare!

When I woke, I felt a pain in my head. I went to put my hand on my head but I couldn't. My hands were tied above my head. I looked around the room and my eyes suddenly locked on a body that was opposite me. I gasped…it was Jack! I squirmed around trying to free myself but couldn't. I heard a noise and I turned back to see Jack was waking. I smiled as he shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He looked up and our eyes locked. He went to move closer but then realised that his hands were trapped above his head too. His staff was placed next to him.

"Jack?" I croaked. He smiled at my voice.

"Yeah?" his voice seemed just as hoarse as mine. I coughed slightly, clearing my throat. He copied but a lot weaker.

"Jack! You sound awful…I should never have left, this is my fault we're here-" I gasped "where are the others?" he suddenly looked just as worried as me. He cleared his throat and looked at me and then around the room, looking for something.

"I don't know, we came to find you and they got taken away before me. I saw you and then I was taken too. I tried to stop Pitch so if their dead it's my fault not yours! It was my idea to come find you, my fault for trying to get to Pitch, my fault for not helping the others, my fault for not being brave enough to get you away from that creep…my fault we're here" he looked down and I bit my lip. I felt the tears trying to escape but I blinked them back.

"Jack it's not your fault, I chose to go after Pitch…" I shuddered at his name. Jack looked up and I could just about see his tear-stained face in the darkness of the room. I gave him a loving smile and he gave me a weak grin.

A door swung open and Pitch strutted in. He looked down his nose at Jack and smirked at me. I fidgeted as he got closer to me. He crouched down in front of me.

"Pitch, touch her and I swear-" Jack started saying, trying his best to sound menacing.

"You'll do what frost?" Pitch mocked. Jack scowled at him and tried his best to get free, failing miserably. Pitch turned back to me and I gulped. His hand traced along my leg and I shivered, trying to keep my moans to a minimum. I heard Jack growl and Pitch grinned, tracing his fingers along my leg again and again. A moan escaped my mouth but I couldn't help it. Pitch quickly shoved his mouth to my mouth making my eyes go wide. I squirmed around, trying to get free.

"Pitch!" I heard Jack snap. I felt Pitch smile through my lips as he continued to slide his hand along my leg. I hated this and so I squirmed again breaking the kiss, turning my head to face the other way. I gasped when he began to kiss and bite my neck. With all my might I kicked him away from me, my hands still hanging above my head. Pitch smiled to himself and straightened up. He turned to Jack, slapping him across the face with the back of his hand. I squeaked as Jack looked back up, the side of his face bright red and tears beginning to fall.

"Jack…" I said softly. With that Pitch left. I wanted to free myself and comfort Jack, to wipe away his tear and kiss his cheek, to tell him everything was going to be alright. We sat in awkward silence. Jack pushed his foot out and I pushed mine out too so our toes were touching. He smiled at me and I gave him a caring smile.

"Anemone…?" he whispered, bless him. I could see the red tint on his cheek and it made my heart ache. I smiled kindly.

"Yes Jack?" I braced myself for whatever he had to say.

"Has Pitch done anything to you?" I could hear the harsh tone he used when he said Pitch's name. my face fell, I wasn't prepared for that question. I thought for a while; should I tell him about the first kiss Pitch stole, the way he touched me? I shivered at the memory and decided to tell him. I nodded and he growled. "What did he do?" his was cold and full of hatred. I felt tears in the corners of my eyes.

"The same as now…" I spoke softly; I didn't like Jack's angry voice. It scared me. He growled again, a lot louder than the others. He sounded frustrated. I looked up to see he was trying to free himself, he failed again. Whatever we were tied in, it was strong. I heard sniffling and I looked up to see Jack was crying. "Jack?" he tried to stop but it seemed to keep going.

"What's wrong Jack?" he looked me in the eye.

"The fact I wasn't there to protect you…" I gasped and I felt more tears, some beginning to roll down my cheek.

"It's okay Jack, he didn't try anything. I kicked him off before he could even try" this caused Jack to chuckle slightly and I smiled. I would do anything to hear his laugh, to see him smiling again. To see him free.

"Go to sleep Jack, you'll need the energy" I said finally. He gave me a weak nod before closing his eyes. I closed mine too, only to see fear…


	22. nightmares

**! A/N WARNING BEFORE READ, DO NOT IGNORE !**

**Skip this bit if you do not like gore, if you do…read on.**

* * *

_I'm running. All I know is that theres a fire, and there is no-one to help me. I screamed as I ran, turning back every so often to see the flames climbing faster. I ran to the corner of the room, completely stuck. This is one thing me and Jack have in common; the fear of fire. He's afraid of it because he's an ice elf, he would melt. I'm afraid of it as it kills my plants. I huddled in the corner, the flames getting closer. I hid my head in my hands as I felt the heat on my skin. I screamed out in pain as it reached my foot. I tried to fly but fear had made them stop working. I was trapped. I let out a scream as the flames climbed up my body, burning every inch until there was nothing but bones. I could still hear my scream though, my body trembled. I shadow stalked over, it had yellow eyes and a creepy grin stretched across his face. I gasped as he kissed my skull and walked away._

"_Stupid fairy…" he smirked and disappeared_

* * *

I woke up suddenly, my heart beating so fast I was afraid it might burst out my chest. I looked around to see there was no fire, no Pitch, just me and Jack. I looked over to Jack to see he was squirming around and mumbling something.

"Stop…no…Anemone!...no please…stop…no…" he would say. He was having a nightmare like me. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood.

"Jack…?" I spoke, trying to wake him. "Jack"

* * *

_Jack ran down a corridor looking for someone. He was worried and frightened. He didn't have his staff either. A laugh filled the room. _

"_Run, run as fast as you can…" the voice mocked. Jack's heart beat increased as he ran down another corridor to escape the voice. He turned another corner and another. He could feel the other presence gaining on him. "…think I can't hurt you, well that's just my plan…" the voice laughed. Jack panted as he turned another corner. Dead end. He stopped as he reached the wall, scratching at it to try and climb it almost. He turned to see a shadow at the end of the hallway. Jack gulped, his throat and mouth dry. The shadow moved closer to Jack. The boy pushed himself against the wall as hard as he could. He felt a strange feeling on his leg. Jack looked down to see dark sand crawl up along it towards his body. Jack trembled. The sand covered his body, tying him up. As soon as it had covered his body, it turned to a solid mass keeping his arms to his side from below his chest and above his stomach. Jack tried to free himself but couldn't. The shadow was now in front of him and slowly moved behind him. Jack grew nervous and fidgeted. _

"_Now, now boy…calm down…" the voice hissed, Jack recognised it but couldn't name the owner of it. Jack tried to see the owners face but couldn't get his body to turn because of the hard black case holding him. "…besides, this is for your own good…" the voice whispered into his ear. Jack winced. He suddenly felt something sharp press against his back and he shrieked._

"_p- Please don't…" he chocked. He was replied with a mocking laugh._

"_It may be difficult to get through the bone though…" Jack was scared. The person behind him sensed this and smiled. He traced a cold finger down the boy's back making him shudder. The sharp object was pressed against his back again and Jack arched his to get away from it._

"_Stop…no…Anemone!..." he shrieked. The man behind him smiled._

"_Anemone eh, I'll pay her a visit next then…" a cold voice spoke. Jack's eyes widened when he realised he was threatening Anemone's life. He shook his head but the object pushed again making him wince._

"_No please…no…stop…" the object did not move._

"_Now don't squirm around too much…this knife is very sharp" the voice chuckled._

"_P- Please don't, please"_

"_I really should do it through the front where it would be easier to get through…oh well…"_

"_Please DON'T, please I-"_

_He was cut off when he felt the knife get shoved into his back, it didn't stop there either. It went all the way through so he could see the tip pointing out his chest. His blue jumper turning slight purple were the colour of his blood and hoody mixed together. Jack screamed in pain. The metallic taste of his own blood filled his mouth. He leaned forward, the red liquid dripping from his mouth. He coughed and spluttered as the man behind laughed. The shadow appeared in front of him. Jack looked at him and choked; it was Pitch. Pitch held an amused glint in his eyes as Jack coughed up more blood and spit. He moved closer to the boy._

"_Anemone's next…"_

_With one more scream…_

* * *

…Jack woke, breathing heavily as he did.

"Jack?" I murmured softly to him. He looked at me and then at his chest as if expecting something to be there. He then looked back at me and began crying. "Jack!?" he looked up again, pain and sorrow filling his eyes. I bit my lip harder.

"I'm f- fine" he stuttered. He wasn't, I could tell. What about the others, what if Pitch is torturing them too. Oh my gosh, I don't know what I would if Pitch has given dad, or anyone else for that matter, nightmares. This gave me little hope and I began to thrash my arms around to free myself, my wrists cutting into whatever was holding me. Something warm trickled down my arm, I looked up to see some of my own blood dribbling down and I sat still; utterly frozen in fear. I looked at Jack who was also looking at my arm, frightened. I felt like breaking down, but I couldn't…I had to stay strong for Jack.

"J- Jack?" I chocked. He looked into my eyes, trembling. He shook his head.

"Please don't move, I don't want to see your blood…it- I just…" he stopped, looking down. I understood. He didn't want to see my blood or my death. Likewise to him. He looked back up at me, trying to smile. "I don't want you to die…your all I have…" I felt my heart tug as he spoke. I nodded.

The door opened and Pitch entered…


	23. please

Pitch took two steps into the room and stopped. He watched us, noticing the blood on my arm and the fear on Jack's face. He crouched down in front of Jack and chuckled as if he had told a joke. He looked at Jack's face, trying to look him in the eye. Jack looked away and at me. I bit my lip. Pitch grabbed Jack's face harshly and made him face his eyes. Jack's eyes darted everywhere until he looked into Pitch's.

"Have I broken you yet…?" Pitch smirked. Jack looked at me and I shook my head. He looked back at Pitch.

"N- No you h- haven't…" his voice trailed off. Pitch smirked at him and I could see the look of confusion in Jack's eyes. Pitch looked towards me and Jack began to panic. Pitch stood and walked towards me. Jack began to squirm around. "NO! PITCH IF YOU DARE HURT HER I WILL KILL YOU!" Jack screamed. Pitch just chuckled at him and bent down in front of me. He whispered something to me and my eyes widened…

"Your next…" with that he stood, un-hooked me so I was still tied up and pushed me towards the door. Jack was now thrashing around, trying to free himself. I was too weak to walk so as he pushed me, I fell the floor. Pitch picked my limp body up and over his shoulder.

I looked up to see Jack had un-hooked himself in frustration and was now following us. I tried to smile but was too weak. Pitch closed the door behind him and I could hear Jack slamming against it, screaming my name over and over. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

We came to another room. Pitch opened the door and threw me to the floor. I could still hear Jack's screams. I got up, my wrists still tied together. I looked around to see the others. North, Sandy, Tooth and…DAD! I rushed to him and hugged him awkwardly.

"A- Anemone?" He mumbled. A smile spread across his face and he seemed to lighten up. The others did too.

"Dad!" I smiled.

"Vhere's Jack?" North asked. I looked up at him, someone just had to ask. I ran to the door and began throwing myself at it and shouting Jack's name. For some reason, they weren't tied like me. Bunnymund hobbled over to me, pulling me away from the door.

"Pitch left him in the room we were both in when he brought me here…" Bunnymund nodded at my explanation. I felt more tears well up. Pitch came back in.

"Times up!" he said. He grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me towards him. Me and Bunnymund held onto each other until I was eventually pulled away. He took me back to the other room, forcefully kissing me before throwing me in and locking the door. I screeched at him and the saw Jack lying on the floor, groaning.

"JACK!" I called, running to his side. I put his head on my lap to see a horrible cut on his forehead. I ripped a bit of my shirt to mop up the blood dribbling out of it. "What happened?" I asked.

"Pitch, he hit me to shut me up…" he groaned again. I scowled. Damn Pitch. I remembered a small dagger that I had, attached to my ankle. I pulled it out, cutting off my ropes and the Jack's.

"Thanks" he grinned. I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go. He hugged me back, tighter than how I was holding him. Obviously he was scared. I didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose me. We both lay down, still holding each other. Falling into a scary sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short but im kinda pressed for time. 3 love you guys keep the reviews coming ^_^**


	24. SAVED!

I guess Jack must have grabbed his staff as we slept because when I woke he was clutching it whilst holding me close to his chest. We were a mess, both covered in blood and dirt. I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. He stirred but didn't wake. I looked around the small cell we were in; it was dark and stunk of…death. I heard the lock in the door turn. Jack must have too because we were both up in seconds. Jack was in front of me; trying his best to protect me. The door opened and instead of Pitch it was Death.

"Death?" I asked, utterly confused. Jack growled at him. I walked towards him and Jack stared at me.

"Anemone?" he called. I smiled at him and nodded.

"It's okay Jack; Death's a friend…sorta?" I soothed. I took his pale hand and led him over to Death. Death looked happy to see us and his eyes were empty. He looked at Jack and his face fell, looking slightly nervous.

"Before I tell you guys anything, Jack I just wanna say; I didn't want to hurt you that day!" Death reasoned. There was a silence and I looked between the boys. Jack went to hit him but I pulled him back before he did something he will regret. Death looked un-certain as Jack gave him a death glare, which is kinda funny. "I'm here to help you guys get out…I don't like Pitch's plan, trust me…please" he was looking at Jack mainly, as if he was trying to give him an apology. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go then" I whispered, taking Jack's hand. Death nodded and moved out the way. We followed him to the room that the others were in. He opened the door and we walked in. Now I realise we were all a mess. I looked around; they all looked equally frightened as me and Jack. Tooth was hugging herself next to Sandy, who seemed to be the only okay one. Maybe it because he is the keeper of nice dreams and such. North was sat by them, his eyes tired and empty. Then I saw dad, he was…tiny?

"Dad? What…happened?" I asked him, lifting him up and cradling him in my arms.

"The children…we haven't been able to get out and help them…their slowly going to stop believing!-" he stopped, gasping for breath before carrying on "-this is what happens when they do this…" he gestured to the others. Every so often Tooth would squeak and her feathers would ruffle, falling off. North couldn't stand up and Sandy looked sick. I bit my lip and nodded at dad.

Death came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Because I am new life, this had no effect on me what so ever. I looked up at him as if he were a brother.

"I see why this had no effect on me…I have no believers but my old mum…" Death chuckled at my comment. I looked down at dad and he nodded. "…Let's get out of here, fix you guys up" I smiled, helping North up. Jack helped Tooth who just hovered out of the room, Sandy just behind her. Death led us through the darkened hall ways; hiding us when on coming nightmares. We finally made out into the light. We shielded our eyes from the light as we walked towards North's sleigh that was surprisingly still here.

"Death-" I called out as Death turned to go. He looked at me, his baby blue eyes sparkling. He nodded "come with us…" I smiled kindly, even though I was in so much pain.

"I'm sorry Anemone, I can't…if Pitch sees that you guys are gone it will ruin his plan… I have to make sure he doesn't go and find out, giving you guys enough time to get better and get the kids believing again. Go, I'll be fine" I couldn't believe him. I just nodded though and sat down. "I'll send a warning if he does find out though" he smiled at me and then turned to leave.

North had just enough energy to fly us back to his. He then made a portal to go to Tooth's. Sandy had left to send dreams to the children of the world so we decided to help Tooth. We got to hers to see the baby fairies lying around. Tooth gasped when she saw them. I cleared my throat.

"Does the children not believing in you guys affect them too?" I asked, still a little new to this whole Guardian thing. North nodded at me and scowled. "Then let's get those kids believing!" I said, pumping my fist into the air. The others looked at each other before nodding. I smiled; this would be a piece of cake…hopefully!


End file.
